Marcas de Ontem
by Maora Ichinomiya
Summary: 'Aquário e Escorpião, unidos por um passado tão antigo quanto a alma deles' . Kárdia x Dégel / Milo x Camus


_**Disclaimer**: Fic com conteúdo **yaoi**, isso quer dizer, narra a estória de relações **homossexuais** entre homens. Escrevo apenas por diversão, Saint Seiya e Lost Canvas infelizmente não me pertencem._

_E antes de vierem falar. Dégel **não** é o Camus, e o Kárdia **não** é o Milo. E quis mostrar isso na estória. _

_Minha primeira fanfic com os lindos de LC._

* * *

Marcas de Ontem

Os orbes genuinamente de tonalidade malaquita, formavam uma sintonia perfeita entre emoções. Costumeiramente frígidos, eram poucos que conheciam o brilho cálido que poderiam tornar-se – porém _ele _conhecia – personalidades praticamente opostas, completavam com perfeição um ao outro. Palavras muitas vezes eram desnecessárias entre os dois. Eles se conheciam.

Seus olhos eram de um tom lápis-lazúli, vivazes e radiantes. Desde muito novo sua personalidade era contagiante a todas em sua volta. Mas para terem algum tipo de contato fora preciso tempo. Desde muito cedo o francês o interessava, mas ele não perecia demonstrar interesse em si, diferente da maioria.

- Sou um dos aspirantes do cavaleiro de escorpião – começou assim a tentar uma apresentação, sentando ao lado do menino ruivo que parecia imerso em páginas de um livro – Hei. – Chamou de um modo impaciente o outro quando este apenas o ignorou.

- Eu sei quem você é – ralhou o pequeno francês, sem volver o olhar ao outro menino.

* * *

**Sinto que te conheço faz tempo**

**De outro milênio, de outro céu**

* * *

_Escondia-se nos livros, sabia que neles encontraria a soluções para todos os problemas que buscasse. _

_- Dégel – o chamou, encontrando-o enfurnado na biblioteca. Comia uma maçã quando se colocou ao lado do ruivo. Um sorriso ladino adornava seus lábios, pousando a atenção ao amigo, que parecia preso nas páginas de um dos volumes que não cansava de reler. _

_Mordeu a fruta uma vez, e o silêncio. Outra mordida e a mesma resposta. _

_Respirou de forma audível, retirando o objeto das mãos do outro cavaleiro, que logo lhe desviou a atenção. Antes que o aquariano pudesse manifestar alguma coisa pela interrupção, inclinou seu corpo, tocando em sua nuca, acariciou seus lábios com os do ruivo, lhe roubando um beijo lacônico, com a outra mão segurava o restante da fruta. E o abandonado livro estava chão. _

_- Deixe essa chatice para lá. Quantas vezes você já releu isso? Mil? – Perguntou um escorpiano impaciente._

_- Não seja exagerado, Kárdia – suas faces tornaram de um carmesim protuberante, toca nos próprios lábios com um dos dedos, desviando o olhar do loiro que agora estava sentado ao seu lado na mesa – Por que fez isso?_

_- Por que eu quis, oras. – Os sinuosos cabelos dourados caiam sobre seus ombros, terminando de comer o restante da maçã, mas o observava, divertindo-se com a situação do aquariano. Apoiava ambos os cotovelos sobre a mesa. Segurou a mão do francês quando este tentou recuperar o livro._

_- Kárdia – exclamou, ainda deixando evidente seu embaraço pela situação._

_E novamente outro ósculo ocorreu – com sabor de maçã – em um tom cálido. E foi ali naquela biblioteca que se amaram pela primeira vez._

* * *

**Posso te revelar minha alma**

**Me diz se reconhece minha voz**

* * *

Um soco, dois, três e um machucado – os olhos do menino loiro tornaram-se marejados – frustrado, decidiu sair da área de treinos.

- O que aconteceu?

Seus passos foram interrompidos quando o ouviu, e o dono daquela voz o surpreendeu. Desviou o olhar, não querendo demonstrar sua fraqueza.

- Nada. – Estava a beira de lágrimas, apertando a mão machucada com o intento de escondê-la, mas fora um ato dolente, o que lhe fez gemer baixinho em cosequência da dor.

O aquariano mesmo após a resposta do outro, aproxima-se, coagindo o grego a destampar o ferimento – mas o fez de uma forma sutil – tocando com a ponta de seus dedos enquanto o analisava.

- Acho que você terá que enfaixar. Está vermelho. Meu mestre sabe...

- Por que está me ajudando? – Interrompe o ruivo, além das lágrimas, deixavam um semblante dúbio emergir.

- Não sei – ainda segurava sua mão, foi peremptório – Que tal tentarmos de novo?

Seus olhos estavam envoltos em uma seriedade, porém, existia algo de diferente neles. Milo conseguia notar. Ternura?

- Tentarmos? O quê? – Não compreendera aquelas palavras. Ainda tentava decifrar seu olhar.

- Sou Camus, estou treinando para ser o próximo cavaleiro de aquário. – Tocava de forma branda sobre a parte posterior da mão do loiro.

- Eu sou Milo... Eu sabia o seu nome, só não entendia por que você nunca quis falar comigo. – De maneira maquinal, deixou sua mão sobre a do francês, ela já não doía tanto.

E pela primeira vez o viu desviar o olhar para esconder seu rubor.

* * *

**Sinto que desnuda minha mente**

**Quando beija minha testa**

* * *

_Os corpos dos dois amantes estavam desnudos – Kárdia dormia; Degel não –, nos braços do escorpiano, estudava os traços de seu rosto, sentindo a respiração dele acariciar sua face sutilmente. _

_Sabia que teriam pouco tempo juntos. A leitura das estrelas revelava o futuro. Mas nunca comentou ou pensou em dizer isso ao outro cavaleiro._

_- Kárdia – tocou sobre seu peito, o fazendo com a ponta de seus dedos._

_- Hum? – Abriu apenas um dos olhos, lhe fitou por um momento lacônico e tornou a tentar retornar a seu sono. _

_- Kárdia... – tentou novamente, em um timbre mais alto._

_- O que foi? – Sua voz saiu áspera, mal-humorado e sonolento mesmo após o olhar terno do ruivo._

_- Queria conversar._

_- Conversar? Ah, Dége! Deixa isso para outra hora – ainda o tinha em seus braços, bocejou._

_- É sério, Kárdia. É que não sei quando podemos ter esta conversa – estava rubro, umedecendo os lábios ressequidos._

_- O que inventou agora? – A aspereza de antes retornara em seu tom, suspirou._

_- O que nós temos? – Ignorou a acrimônia do amigo, fixando seu olhar no loiro._

_Uma risada foi uma ouvida inicialmente, mas o grego não o respondeu._

_- É sério, Kárdia – aquilo o deixou amuado, em seus olhos e semblante evidenciou isso._

_- Somos amigos, não é mesmo? – Indaga, como se a pergunta fosse óbvia, tornava a observá-lo, franziu seu cenho._

_- Ah. Amigos! – Desviou o olhar do escorpiano, e saiu dos seus braços, dando as costas para ele. Respirou fundo, tentando segurar as lágrimas._

_O silêncio entre os dois foi incômodo, porém breve. _

_- Não pedi para criar expectativas, Dégel. – Tentava concertar a situação, mas só conseguia piorá-la._

_- Esqueça – sua voz saiu em um timbre firme e uma lágrima molhou sua face._

_- Dégel. Não vai ficar aí chorando como uma menininha, não é? – Conhecia bem o aquariano, mas não compreendera tamanha fragilidade, não que este fosse um homem frio, longe disso. Mas notaram uma débil mudança nas ações do ruivo._

_- Não estou chorando... – fungou, limpando algumas lágrimas insistentes com os dedos._

_- Está sim. – Insistiu, o fazendo tornar a virar seu corpo de frente para o seu, limpou as lágrimas dos olhos __ametistas__, com carinho._

_- Pára com isso! É só sexo para você, não é? – Segurou a mão do escorpiano, impedindo que continuasse o que fazia._

_- Não sei... só sei que não quero falar de sentimentos – colocou seu corpo por cima do dele – e não o quero longe de mim._

_- Kárdia... – iria começar uma frase, mas foi calado com um novo beijo._

* * *

**Me diz se trago marcas de ontem**

**Só com o toque de suas mãos**

* * *

- Vou para a Sibéria, Milo. – Não existia emoção em seu tom, dissimulava com perfeição seu descontentamento e melancolia.

- Você vai o quê? – Aquela notícia o deixou aturdido, arfou, demorando alguns segundos para aceitar o que ouviu.

- Sim, ordens do Santuário. – Escorou suas costas sobre a árvore, estavam ambos sentados sobre relva.

- Por que você só me disse isso agora? Quando você vai? – Fixou seu olhar no ruivo, querendo respostas.

- Achei apenas desnecessário. Amanhã e...

- Amanhã? – Interrompe Camus, seus olhos deixavam evidente uma mescla de surpresa e tristeza – E desnecessário?

- Milo, olha...

- Olha você! – E não o deixa falar novamente, colocando-se de pé – Camus, você é meu melhor amigo, como é desnecessário? Você tinha que me falar!

O ruivo fechou o semblante, deixando de observá-lo, não o respondeu. O escorpiano sentiu um aperto no peito, sabia que ficaria sem o francês por muito tempo. Estava ciente que ele devia ir, não poderia se opor, mas ao mesmo tempo, sentia-se traído pelo outro ocultar este fato.

- Por que não quis me falar? – Limpou com a parte posterior de sua mão uma lágrima.

- Eu sabia da sua reação – e então, levantou – queria...

Quando o ruivo se colocou de pé – rapidamente e de um modo repentino – tocou em seus ombros, o fazendo encostar sobre a árvore, não foi delicado em sua ação, o francês gemeu em um timbre baixo.

Pressionou seu corpo contra o de Camus, e não quis ouvi-lo continuar falar, acariciando seus lábios com os dele, iniciando um ósculo lento ao mesmo que cálido.

O cavaleiro de aquário se submeteu aquele beijo, deixando ambos os braços cingir o pescoço do loiro. O ósculo se findou quando o fôlego de ambos cessou. Estavam ofegantes. Camus se recuava a fitá-lo, surpreso pela ação do amigo e por ter o correspondido.

- _Por que fez isso? _– Cortou o silêncio o ruivo, finalmente tornando a observá-lo.

_- Por que eu quis, oras. _– E outro beijo ocorreu. Não queriam pensar em despedidas, tempo ou futuro. Apenas no que ocorria no momento.

Queriam ter o poder de congelar o tempo.

* * *

**Posso te revelar minha alma**

**Me diz se reconhece minha voz**

**Sinto que te conheço**

**Sinto que lembra de mim**

**Me diz se reconhece minha voz**

* * *

Aquário e Escorpião, unidos por um passado tão antigo quanto à alma deles.

Seus espíritos _sempre_ voltavam juntos. Corpos diferentes, futuros similares.

Eram como uma antítese – o inverno e o verão – mas se completavam com harmonia e perfeição.

Isso é o que os homens dizem ser alma gêmea.

Foram separados apenas fisicamente, pois espiritualmente continuavam unidos por toda eternidade.

* * *

**N/A:** Essa fanfic é para a Pandora, a minha aquariana favorita! Espero que sinceramente você goste, Pan.

E claro, se eu tiver errado em alguma coisa, pode me dizer. Fiz o Dégel aquela nossa coisa fofa. hahaha

Como eu falei, amei escrever com os dois! E quis colocar o Camus e o Milo.

Deu até vontade de escrever mais sobre eles. E eu juro que ainda escrevo um lemon com os dois. *Vergonha exorbitante* rs

E me desculpe aos leitores da minha fanfic sobre os gêmeos, é que eu não tenho idéias assim, então tive que escrever.

Passei por um momento Poison e Ice e coloquei aqui.

**N/A²:**O título vem da música - Marcas de Ayer, Adriana Mezzadri - que achei tão a cara da fanfic que não mudei.


End file.
